


What’s Wrong with Simplicity?

by McGlovely



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Eccentric artist loves himself a crime barista, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Persona 5: Dancing Star Night | Dancing in Starlight, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGlovely/pseuds/McGlovely
Summary: Sometimes, it’s what fits best.





	What’s Wrong with Simplicity?

**Author's Note:**

> After suffering trying to 100% King Crazy All-Night Mode, the random dialogue during the songs gave me something wholesome for my troubles.

"Beautiful...Just beautiful!"

Yusuke's fingers framed each kick and flip of Ren's routine, the scruffy teen the center of attention amidst the bustle of this imaginary Shibuya's city square. The dazzling grace of each practiced twirl was astounding, and that glint of both mischief and resolve in his dark eyes as he reached out to the audience was worthy of a painting all its own. Every step, every look, every leap--they all held a balance between cockiness and control that was signature of their leader. And with each second that ticked away, Yusuke felt more and more enchanted by this man he'd, by some miracle, come to know.

"I wouldn't call them _just _beautiful."

Morgana's words shook Yusuke from his trance. “They’re definitely something though.” The feline thief thought nothing of his remark as he looked back to his pupil (who was ever the show-off), arms crossed with a toothy grin on his face. However, the artist’s ears burned. Mona was right! Ren wasn't "just beautiful", he and his routine were a living, breathing work of art! How foolish of him to not think about the wording of his praises, so he could properly express this admiration he felt for their leader's work!

Something to impress someone who was so cunning, masterful, and kind as Ren. Something to show this man that he was just--

A quick gasp escaped Yusuke as his gaze locked with Ren's. The carefree joy in his eyes was infectious and the soft quirk of his lips as he sent a discrete wink at the artist...Yusuke's heartbeat challenged the racing tempo of the song. Anything he'd been thinking of vanished from his mind like leaves to the wind. Instead, as Ren finished his routine with a nudge of his glasses, Yusuke hid his reddening face with his hand. The breath he’d been holding finally escaped his lips, along with a single whispered word.

"_Beautiful_."


End file.
